i_like_my_lifefandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Lite MySpace life
I LIKE MY LIFE Me llamo Eduardo Genis Cazales. Nací el 31 de diciembre del 2002 en el Estado de México pero vivía en Iztapalapa Ciudad de México,donde tenemos una casa, mis padres se llaman Fortunato y Lourdes y mi hermana se llama Dulce Vianey, ahí viví buenos 4 años de mi vida cuando iba a ingresar al preescolar en mi colonia mi familia y yo nos mudamos a San Juan Amecac, actualmente donde vivimos aquí le ayudó a trabajar a mi papa' el es Balconero y herrero y trabajamos poco en el campo me gusta ayudarle a mi papá a trabajar y mi mamá es ama de casa y a ella le ayuda mi hermana, cosas que me gusta hacer son escuchar música mientras hago alguna actividad y jugar o hacer algún deporte, salir con amigos y navegar en Internet algunas veces. Aqui fue donde ingrese al preescolar solo fui 2 años,después entre a la primaria, cuando iba en 2° grado tuve un accidente en una fiesta y un tiempo no fui a la escuela. Salí de la primaria y entre a la secundaria ahí empeze a bajar de promedio a veces era problemático y mandaban a traer a mis padres, hasta finales de 3° grado empeze a intentar ser un poco mas responsable con esfuerzos lo logre, cuando iba a terminar la secundaria mis promedios fueron mejorando poco a poco y ya no era problemático. Salí sin problemas y contento de la secundaria. Ente al bachillerato al principio tenía problemas con algunas materias porque todo ese diferente que en la secundaria en el bachiller no me meto en problemas algunas veces cumplo con trabajos, sólo que en algunas materias se me dificulta entregar los trabajos. Aunque así ME GUSTA MI VIDA (I LIKE MY LIFE). I LIKE MY LIFE My name is Eduardo Genis Cazales. I was born on December 31, 2002 in the State of Mexico but I lived in Iztapalapa Mexico City, where we have a house, my parents are called Fortunato and Lourdes and my sister is called Vianey Sweet, there I lived good 4 years of my life when I was to enter preschool in my colony my family and I moved to San Juan Amecac, now where we live here helped him work my dad 'he is a wire and blacksmith and we work little in the field I like to help my dad to work and my mom is a housewife and she helps my sister, things I like to do are listen to music while I do some activity and play or do some sport, go out with friends and surf the Internet a few times. This was where I entered preschool, I only went 2 years, then I entered primary school, when I was in 2nd grade I had an accident at a party and I did not go to school. I left elementary school and entered high school there, I started to go down on average, sometimes it was problematic and they sent for my parents, until the end of 3rd grade I started trying to be a little more responsible with my efforts, when I was going to finish The secondary my averages were improving little by little and it was no longer problematic. I left without problems and happy of the secondary one. Ente the baccalaureate at the beginning had problems with some subjects because all that different than in high school in high school I do not get into trouble sometimes I do work, only in some subjects it is difficult to deliver the work. Although this way I LIKE MY LIFE (I LIKE MY LIFE).